This invention relates to an arrangement of the connecting section of a miniature electric terminal and it particularly relates to a connecting structure of an electric terminal for connecting a coated conductor or insulated wire to the terminal.
Generally, when a coated conductor is electrically connected to a terminal, the coating of a part of the coated conductor at which it is to be connected is removed to expose the core conductor or wire thereof and the exposed core conductor is connected to a connectiong section of the terminal by means of either soldering, pressing or lapping without using solder. In such conventional connecting means, since the coating of the coated conductor should be partially removed to expose the core conductor, the work is very difficult and delicate, thus sometimes, the core conductor has been subjected to damages and expensive special tools have been required for the work.